Play Bunnies
by RavenSara84
Summary: Aideena and Anna lost a bet and they have to do one thing that the brother's want, which has an Easter theme, or so Ryuuto thought.


Play Bunnies

12 (T+)

Note an idea for Easter! So a bit of a craic story.

Aideena and Anna lost a bet and they have to do one thing that the brother's want, which has an Easter theme, or so Ryuuto thought.

The two looked at the outfits, one hoped she wouldn't have to wear such a revealing outfit, and while the other wondered what a certain Dragon Emperor had been thinking when he made his demand.

"What is this for?" The red haired girl asked, glancing at the brothers.

"Easter," Ryuuto said cheerfully as his older brother looked at the outfit he picked and shook his head.

"That wasn't what I meant…" Ryuuga said with a sigh, leaving the room and Anna hoped that the revealing outfit was a mistake that he meant for the bunny costume but as he returned her hopes were dashed away and he handed Aideena a similar revealing outfit.

"I could…" Anna began to pick up the costume but Ryuuga stopped her, passing his choice that he wanted her to wear.

"I still don't see why we both have to wear them," Aideena complained but Ryuuga just shook his head and smirked;

"That was the agreement, I won, and this is the deal,"

"I would have…" Ryuuto began but Aideena had swiftly left, dragging Anna behind her and headed to the nearest bedroom.

Ryuuto looked at his brother; "You said Easter themed,"

He shrugged; "It is,"

"Those are not…"

"You'll like it," Ryuuga said firmly; "Better that than…" He pointed at the neglected bunny rabbit costume and Ryuuto sat down on the sofa, unhappy at his brother's choice.

XXX

"Remind me _never_ to play poker against Ryuug again," Aideena said, fastening Anna into the corset who remained silent, blushing as she knew the time was coming close to them leaving the room and the boy's would see them.

The blonde haired girl carefully fastened Aideena's corset, going slowly, not just to delay the inevitable but also to make sure she was fastening it into the right place and then brought her hair back, stroking her wavy hair with envy.

"So if it was Ryuuto…" She began to say and Aideena turned to look at her with a smile.

"He's not very good at poker, he just can't keep his face blank," She said with a little smile as she put her bunny ears on and gave Anna her own; "Come on, let's get this over with,"

Taking a deep breath Anna tried to move towards the door, only to have Aideena take her hand and pull her down to the living room, only to find the boy's watching a beybattle on the TV.

She felt her heart soar, hoping once more that the two wouldn't notice them and that Ryuuga would forget all about it.

"Charming," Aideena said and Anna saw her hope once more shatter as two pairs of amber eyes looked in their direction; "Nice to see that us going through with that stupid _bet_ of yours was exciting for you two,"

Ryuuto starred at them, though he focused more on Aideena who acted as though she didn't notice how he was looking at her; while Ryuuga smirked as Anna stood looking awkward, her arms folded across her chest and he stood up, walking over to her, carefully looking her over and pulled her into his arms.

"You look hot," He whispered into her ear as she blushed and shook her head.

"It's… It's really uncomfortable," She said softly, finding that she was unable to take a deep breath to calm herself down; "Can I take it off now?"

He smirked and took her arm, nodding at her; "Sure," He said and led her to his room much to her confusion.

"My…" She began but noticed the spark in his eyes and realised what he was now after; although he was always after that with her.

Normally she would try to run away, but she was feeling uncomfortable in the outfit and she needed someone to help her take it off that she went along with him.

"Wow," Ryuuto finally said and Aideena rolled her eyes at him; "What?"

"You are so slow," She shook her head, still not moving from where she was; now feeling a little short of breath herself, not realising that she was a bit paler than usual.

"Aideena…" Ryuuto walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and she looked at him; "Are you okay?"

She frowned, ignoring her discomfort for the moment and pushed him away; "You are such an idiot…" She moved to walk away when he grabbed her back and held her tightly; "Ryuuto…"

"I'm not an idiot," He said firmly, her hands rested on his arms and she nodded slowly; "I'm a treasure hunter, I've found lots of things before I met you…"

"I know,"

"And I could find lots of things with you too,"

She smiled, leaning against him; "I'm glad you think so. I don't think you are an idiot, I just wish you…"

"What?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear and she shivered; "Are you cold? It's a stupid outfit he picked, I mean you looks _amazing_ in it, but I know what you look like without anything on, I don't need you to wear that to prove it,"

She blushed and turned to face him; "All right, then you can help me get this off,"

"Really?" He asked, delight lightened up his eyes.

"I'm having trouble breathing properly," She admitted and he scowled, picking her up and taking her to her own room; "Ryuuto! I can still walk!"

"I know, but I _like_ carrying you,"

She stopped struggling and for a moment she wondered what he meant, until she figured it out; "You perv!"

He laughed, opening her bedroom door, closing it with his foot and gently dropped her onto the bed, pinning her arms; "So are you,"

"I…" She was interrupted as he kissed her, she ran her hands through his hair as he began to undo her corset and smiled into his kiss.

_Best plan ever!_ She thought to herself.


End file.
